


Sex. Party of Five.

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competative Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Head scratches, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have just come home from the world tour for their third album, but a girl with four boyfriends has needs, okay? (Pretty much PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex. Party of Five.

**Author's Note:**

> shisou_eimin is my darling beta who tells me when I write stuff that makes no sense and when I don't need to include Logan being a panty snatcher for now. This happened because I wanted to write more Camille with James and Logan. And then I had Camille and Kendall thoughts (which now have a whole fic to themselves) and then I felt bad that Carlos would be left out, so, uh, OT5 was born because I like everyone to be involved? XD Thanks to jesterdala for the title.

Camille lays across the couch, head on a pillow in Carlos’s lap as he rubs the tension out of her back. The other boys are laying haphazardly over each other as well; Logan in the corner of the couches by Camille’s feet, curled up with his book while Kendall, on the other end of the couch, absently scratches his fingers through James’s hair, the boy leaning into him like a cat, eyes closed in bliss. The TV blares with an action-comedy that half of them are ignoring but no one felt like doing anything else while Mrs. Knight and Katie stay overnight in Vegas after seeing Dak Zevon’s debut on the theatrical stage.

“I can’t believe that none of my four boyfriends, who are all of the age at which boys are supposed to do nothing but think about sex, have the apartment to themselves and this is the plan for the night,” Camille muses aloud, hinting not so subtly.

“Excuse us for being exhausted,” Kendall rolls his eyes at her, “Our _second_ day back from the worldwide tour of our _third_ album, y’know, we should totally be throwing a party.” Camille huffs and crosses her arms, frowning, but she only looks silly laying sideways like that.

“I didn’t mean a party, I meant something else,” she pouts a little and Logan lowers his book and glances between her and Kendall. Carlos stops rubbing her back and frowns with her, sympathetically and smooths her hair away from her face.

“What did you want to do?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow at her, confused. Kendall changes the position of his hand to scratching down the back of James’s head and into his neck. James lets out a moan and drops his head forward shifting in his seat, leaving Kendall smirking.

“That!” Camille points at James and before she can say anything else, Carlos laughs.

“If you wanted a head massage you could have just said so,” he says, shaking his head with a little laugh as he slides his fingers through the layers of loose curls and begins running them over her scalp.

“No, that’s not what- _oh_ ,” Camille begins to protest but she blinks as her back arches a little, reflexively as shivers run down her spine. Kendall and Logan share a knowing look, smirking, but Carlos has set about his task and is already watching the movie again, not paying any attention to which way his fingers press, glide, and scratch along Camille’s scalp.

Camille stays quiet for a while but she can feel her face flushing, pleasure rippling over her whole body subtly, the occasional shock zinging straight from her head down her spine, making her throb. She curls in on herself a little, pulling her feet away from Logan, but he’s not having any of it. Logan reaches out, running his hand up her calf and skimming along the edge of her skirt, flicking it up in the back just enough for him to see where her plain white panties hug the curves of her ass.

She kicks out in displeasure, making his hand recoil. Her foot presses hard into his hip socket and he grunts in pain before catching her ankle in his hand and pulling it away.

“Don’t be creepy,” Camille hisses at him and Kendall chuckles at Logan’s misery.

“Hey James,” Logan says, seemingly casual but Kendall knows Logan’s going to get revenge, he just doesn’t know how yet.

“Mmmmwhat?” James’s mind is blurred from pleasure, he and Camille sharing the same erogenous scalp zones. Kendall’s been petting, scratching, and massaging away for a solid half an hour at least, mostly absently, but it’s all been building in James, as the bulge in his jeans confirms. Logan’s not sure why either of them haven’t done anything with that, but he thinks it’s about time to fix it.

“C’mere,” Logan slides his bookmark in place and shuts it with purpose.

“No move, happy place,” James mumbles out and inhales sharply when Kendall scrapes his nails lightly down the back of his neck. Kendall is smirking like he’s won something, but Logan hasn’t even begun. He leans over and sets the book on the coffee table, braces one arm on the back of the couch, the other on James’s thigh and gives a lick to the soft skin right behind James’s earlobe. “Uhh,” James lets out in a stuttering breath, shuddering as Logan kneels up next to him and sucks on the spot.

Kendall, however, just switches tactics.  He leans a bit across James and cups Logan, thumb running over the swelling that’s just beginning to start in Logan’s jeans. Logan jumps a little, removing himself from James’s ear to give Kendall a look. “Someone plays dirty,” he says, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Kendall gives him a squeeze and Logan falls forward, catching himself with both hands on James’s far thigh.

“I play all sorts of ways,” Kendall is grinning as he tugs James’s hair, pulling his head out of the way so he can grab the back of Logan’s neck and hold him while Kendall bites at his bottom lip. James groans and pops the button and zipper on his jeans, watching Kendall and Logan grapple with each other, hands on shoulders, necks and in hair, kissing and biting and licking at each others mouths. He pulls his dick out from the slit in his boxer briefs, moaning at finally getting contact, and starts working himself quickly.

This doesn’t escape their notice, however, which is evident when they break, panting and both scramble to take a side of James. Logan throws his knee down between James’s spread legs, close enough that every time James strokes himself the head catches along the fabric of Logan’s jeans in torturous friction, all the while Logan is sucking at the same spot under his earlobe and whispering filthy things. Kendall runs his fingers up and down James’s inner thigh, scratching through his jeans, occasionally trailing them over his balls, constantly licking the shell of James’s other ear and, just like Logan, feeding him a string of dirty words. Everything that’s built up in James already gets compacted and pressurized with all the new sensations and he jacks himself fast and rough.

“ _Fuck,_ ” her moan slices straight through everything else he’s hearing and sets him off. He shoots his load over Logan’s thigh, Kendall’s hand and his own stomach with a groan through gritted teeth. James leans his head against Logan’s shoulder and pants for a moment before Logan disentangles himself and shoves back to his corner of the couches. He grimaces at the mess on his jeans, ends up rubbing it in and figuring he’ll wash them later. Kendall ruffles James’s hair with his jizz covered hand, like a total jerk, and James gives a feeble push at him to stop.

They all watch her, arching into her own hand as it rubs away under her skirt, unseen. She had a perfect view of them, their unintended show, and Carlos was caught up in watching too but his hand never stopped its ministrations, helping her get there. 

Kendall tugs on James post-orgasm wobbly arm and drags him along when he swiftly makes his way around the coffee table to the pair. James’s shaky legs seem to give out beneath him when Kendall stops in front of Carlos, and he slides to the floor to lean against the couch. James happens to be right next to Camille’s face and thus Carlos’s knees, both of which are places he enjoys.

“Need some help with that?” He asks Camille with a lazy smile and half lidded eyes, both from lust and the remnants of his own bliss. She pants out a laugh, face sliding from concentrated to joyful.

“You’ve done plenty, hot shot,” she grins at him, and he can’t help leaning up and kissing her. She gives a muffled moan and he runs a hand down her arm, stopping and resting where it disappears under her skirt.

“Kendall,” Carlos whines, looking up at him pleadingly. He’d had been so caught up in watching the trio that he occasionally forgot about himself, but Kendall focuses on him now. Poor guy has a pillow on his lap, but the weight of Camille’s head is up at his knees, not anywhere near his crotch where he so desperately needs friction.

Kendall looks at Logan, who is oblivious, slowly rubbing a hand over himself through his jeans as he watches Camille and James. Typical. “Logan,” he hisses quietly, trying not to alert the pair. Logan glares at him and hisses back a ‘what?’ and Kendall gestures to Carlos’s problem, who gives Logan a distraught look. Logan glances at all of them, eyes darting around as his wonderful genius brain figures out a solution. He makes a few motions at Kendall, and they give a nod.

Logan kneels on the couch at Camille’s feet as Kendall leans over Carlos and runs a hand down her flank before giving her a swat on the ass. She gives a startled jerk, rolling onto her back, breaking away from James, and glares upside-down at Kendall as he hangs above her. “Jealous?” She grins wickedly up at him and he smirks back at her, sliding his hands under her shoulders and giving her a quick upside-down kiss.

“Nope, but he is,” Kendall motions with his chin to Logan, and she glances down between her legs. Logan runs his hands up the insides of her calves before hooking her knees over his shoulders and pulling her towards him on the couch. Kendall simultaneously picks her up and helps her slide down the couch, off of Carlos’s lap, and sets her down when Logan has pulled her far enough. As Logan gives his own dirty hot grin at Camille, Kendall pushes James and he flops on his back on the floor. “A lot of good you are,” he teases, shaking his head but James just grins up at him hedonistically.

“Listening’s like watching, but less work trying to decide who to watch,” James explains as he settles himself into the carpet and closes his eyes. Kendall ignores him in favor of dropping to his knees in front of Carlos, who’s already unzipped his jeans and pressing at himself with the heel of his hand. Carlos groans when Kendall slides his hands up jean covered thighs and pulls Carlos’s hips forward by his belt loops, scooting him closer to the edge of the couch. Camille lets out her own moan and when Kendall looks over, Logan’s head has disappeared under her skirt, one hand high on her thigh and the other splayed across her belly, while she claws at the couch, one hand leaving a little wet trail.

“You have no idea what you’re missing,” Kendall rumbles with a smirk, which makes James peek open an eye in question, but Kendall doesn’t explain any further. He turns back to the task at hand, or rather, at mouth, nosing at Carlos’s cloth covered erection. Carlos curls a hand loosely around the shell of Kendall’s ear, strokes down it before resting his hand on the side of Kendall’s neck. Kendall glances up to see him giving a fond smile, but he sees how Carlos’s chest is heaving and his eyes have gone dark. It’s not the time to tease. Kendall returns the smile, giving a quick kiss to the skin right above Carlos’s waistband, where his shirt’s rucked up slightly, while deftly releasing his cock from his boxers and jacking his hand over it once, hard. Carlos curls inward and groans, fingers tightening on Kendall’s neck, and begins to pant openly when Kendall licks the head before sucking him down.

“Hnn, stop teasing already,” Camille whines out, legs tightening around Logan’s waist, but she can’t seem to pull him closer. Obscene wet noises are all James can hear, coupled with Camille’s small sweet sounds. He’s positive Logan’s bringing her right to the edge and backing off. They used to think it was because Logan didn’t know what he was doing, but upon witnessing Camille coming completely undone under him once, leaving her shaking and breathless, they realized that Logan knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “Ha- _ahhhh_ ,” Camille breaths out and clutches hard at the edge of the couch. James watches it give under her hand. “Oh, god- _fucking_ -damnit you can’t be _serious!”_ She shouts, groaning in frustration. Logan makes a smug, rough noise, almost a laugh, pulling back out from under her skirt and sitting back on his heels. The bridge of his nose down to his chin shines, glossy with her wetness.

“I don’t know, you seemed to be doing fine on your own before, I’m sure you can finish-” She interrupts him by grabbing him by the shirt, balling it in both hands and hauling him up her body easily. He goes willingly with a smirk and braces himself over her.  She kisses him hungrily, giving a sharp bite to his bottom lip before letting him go.

“Worst boyfriend ever,” she mutters, shimmying her legs so they pull one of his between hers, wrapping around it to keep it there. Camille arches, grinding herself onto his thigh, her own pressing against the swelling in his jeans. “Unh, such a mess,” she chides with a sly smile, licking the dip below his bottom lip. He huffs out a breath and slides one of his hands down her side, pushes her skirt up around her waist before he hitches her leg up farther, holding it there so she can get better leverage in her constant grinding.

Carlos’s hands have wound themselves in Kendall’s hair as Kendall goes down on him, twisting and tugging gently. Kendall has a hand wrapped around the base where he can’t reach with his mouth, but he sucks as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks. Carlos makes little held-back grunts and whimpers between panting and Kendall really can’t help himself from sliding a hand down to his own jeans. He deftly undoes the button and zipper, taking himself out with a slow stroke that makes him moan, finally getting contact. He knows it won’t take either of them much longer with the buildup they’ve had so far, so he works himself fast, fucking into his own hand as he sucks just the head, tongue flicking over the slit. Carlos lets loose a long groan and that’s all the warning Kendall gets before Carlos spills down his throat. He does his best to swallow it all down, but he chokes a little, pulling off with his mouth full. He blinks a moment, surprised at the taste as he sits back on his heels.

Camille’s hand flies out and grabs at Kendall’s shoulder, dragging him to her as he tries to swallow. She’s stares down Logan for a second before turning her head and attacking Kendall. He feels like it would be rude to just open his mouth and push what’s left of Carlos’s jizz into hers, but she’s licking at the seam of his lips seeking entrance. Kendall lets her in and her tongue slides against his, both of them moaning as she proceeds to lick the inside of his mouth clean. She pushes him back with a content hum, looking seriously pleased with herself as she turns to look up at Logan with heavily lidded eyes.

Kendall ends up not falling far, as James had sat up to get a better view of the show and Kendall lands against his chest. “You were right, I was totally missing out,” James concedes huskily, eyes roaming from the spent Carlos whose head lolls over the back of the couch to Logan and Camille who seem to be locked in a battle of wills, rocking steadily against each other with eyes locked in a heated gaze.

Camille rolls her body, breasts pressing up against Logan’s chest as he still leans over her braced with one hand while the other keeps her leg hitched. He lets out a grunt as she slips her hands under his shirt and rakes her nails down his back. Kendall shivers against James, knowing the sensation Logan just felt, but before he can get his hand back on his dick, James’ is there thumbing over the head. He wraps an arm around Kendall’s chest and pulls his flush with his own, one leg tucked under him sliding up under Kendall’s splayed legs. “Shit, James,” Kendall hisses, because every time he rocks up into the tight fist James wraps around him, his balls drag against the denim on James’s leg causing the best kind of friction.

“Shhhh,” James breathes against Kendall’s ear hotly, and it’s like payback the way he starts whispering the dirtiest things right into Kendall’s ear, feeding directly into his brain that shoots the signal right down to his cock. Kendall squirms, unable to do anything but listen, rock and watch Logan and Camille try to break the other first.

“Don’t you wanna know why I had to get a taste of Carlos? It was an experiment,” Camille purrs out appealing to Logan’s inner scientist that still lurked within him, despite his tendency to turn into a cocky competitive freak when they all got together like this. Paired off with just one or two of them, Logan was more like himself, ready to please, occasionally insecure and unsure. But with all of them like this? Something pushed him to hold out to the last, get fierce, bold and sneaky. None of them could figure it out, but it wasn’t really a problem so they took it for what it was. “I fed him pineapple all day,” she grins mischievously and licks her lips. “Sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,” she teases, goads him really and Logan makes a growling noise low in his chest. He hitches her leg higher into the crook of his elbow and reaches around the top of her thigh, hand disappearing again under the folds of skirt.

She moans, hips bucking up against him as his hand works furiously away. Camille arches up off the couch, writhing and clawing at the couch again. The sight sets Kendall off, choking out a yell as he spills over James’s hand before slouching back against him. Camille lets out another frustrated yell that borders on a sob as Logan pulls his hand away. When she determinedly reaches for herself, Logan snatches both her wrists up and leans back over her, pinning them down near her shoulders. She’s glaring up at him, chest heaving in exertion and annoyance but he just gives a glance sideways and raises his eyebrows. She looks over and James is casually licking his hand clean of Kendall’s mess, running his tongue between his fingers. Camille groans and bucks her hips up against Logan’s thigh again, rocking frantically on it. Logan presses in closer, draping himself over her fully, sucking at the pulse point on her neck and he doesn’t stop her hands when they scrape-slide into his hair.

Camille tumbles over the edge arching, writhing and clutching at Logan for all he’s worth, a gasp caught in her throat. He’s laughing into her neck quietly and she kicks him with her heel. “You’re next,” she growls, scraping her nails down the back of his neck, and licking the shell of his ear. She grins in wild victory as he shivers and stifles a moan. He tries to pull away, but she holds him tight and all he’s got to work himself against is the shallow curve of her hip bone through layers of denim and cotton. His own dastardly plan now backfires on him and when he attempts to slide a hand down to help himself out, Camille grabs both his hands and slips them under her shirt and holds them steady to her bra clad chest.

“Guys,” he looks over at Kendall and James who are smirking at him, cleaning the last of Kendall’s mess. James shrugs a shoulder at him while he scoots himself over between Carlos’s still splayed knees. He watches James kneel up to survey if there’s anything lingering of Carlos’s apparently ambrosia-like jizz, squinting and giving a crucial eye before licking a few areas, rousing a giggle from the tired Carlos. Logan makes an involuntary noise as James takes a softened Carlos in his mouth and bobs once before pulling off with an obscene pop. He can feel his dick flex and press more against his jeans, regretting not shedding them earlier. Logan watches Kendall move in his peripheral vision, leaning his face on the edge of the couch cushions and drawing his finger tips lightly over Camille’s now bared stomach. She giggles and smiles warmly at Kendall in return. “Guys, c’mon, you’re not just going to ignore me now, that’s just not nice,” Logan whines with a bit of a pout.

“You need to learn to share,” Kendall explains, fingertips dancing across Camille’s side, making her shiver at the lightness of the touch.

“I barely got to touch her,” James chimes in, humming in agreement, tugging at a sleepy Carlos to slide off the couch and join them on the floor.

“I’m sorry, okay? Now help a guy out,” Logan apologizes, but he’s impatient and ruts against Camille’s hip again.

“I don’t know, you seemed to be doing pretty fine on your own, I’m sure you can- _hmm_ \- finish.” He squeezes her breasts gently in a strange reprimand, making her give a small noise of satisfaction with her teasing grin. She obviously didn’t get the memo that Logan has just won. Thank god he still had a genius brain.

“Fine, okay, I give,” he says and starts grinding against her hip as best he can, which is really a fine line between completely pointless and just-good-enough-but-not-quite. Camille is pleased with him again and arches contentedly, which is exactly what he wanted. With her off guard he quickly slides his hands out of her grasp, around her sides and down her back as he leans back on his heels again, he lifts her hips up and dives his face back under her skirt.

“Logan! Not fair!” She tries to smooth her skirt down and push his head away but she twitches and curls in on herself a little. “It’s only revenge if you don’t finish what you start again,” she whines, legs trying to find purchase on the couch to push herself away and failing.

Logan is forcibly removed from her nether regions, by way of James yanking on the back of his shirt. “Choking, choking!” Logan sputters as the neck of his shirt digs into his throat so James switches to fisting the hair at the nape of his neck, forcing Logan to kneel up on the couch. He holds Logan at arm’s length as he stands looking down at him disapprovingly. Logan quirks an innocent smile at him with a singular ‘eh-heh’ but his guilt is obvious because once again, from the bridge of his nose to his chin are wet and shiny from his escapade under Camille’s skirt. Of all the things Logan could be messy about. James shakes his head, Kendall laughs, Carlos dozes against Kendall and Camille is grinning again like the cat that got the cream.

“You got a little something,” James points at Logan’s face vaguely, “Lemme get that for you,” he says and proceeds to lean down and lick a stripe from Logan’s chin to the side of his nose. Kendall, Camille and Logan all make various small noises of arousal. James blinked and looked at each of them before licking up the other side of Logan’s face. Camille gives a happy kind of sigh, Kendal shifts how he’s sitting and Logan’s hand grasps at air once before it catches hold of the hem of James’s shirt. James, enjoying this new development, gives two swift licks to Logan’s chin and right above his upper lip before kissing him and licking away at his lips. Logan groans and his hips buck forward into nothing, James just barely out of reach.

“Looks like we’re about to start a round two. Can we move this to a bedroom?” Kendall asks, already on his feet, Carlos leaning heavily against his side.

“Yes please!” Logan squeaks out, the most keyed up and eager for release still, and Camille rolls her eyes.

“Finally, I thought you guys would never take the hint,” she says, jumping up from the couch. They made their way off to the boys rooms, each tired but getting their second wind. 

When Mrs. Knight and Katie come home the next afternoon, the apartment looks spotless, smells fresh and it’s almost like the carpet has gotten a shampooing and the couch cushions have been replaced.


End file.
